metevisionfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Rules
Participation # A country can participate only if it's a full member of the MBU. # Everyone should confirm the participation or the withdrawal in the upcoming edition before the deadline. # Once you confirmed the participation, you are required to submit an entry before the deadline, otherwise your country will be eliminated. # If the song has been officially submitted, it cannot be changed (unless it doesn't follows some rules and you'll be asked to change). # Entries can be chosen internally or with national selections. # The country winner can host the next edition and decide the host city. If it doesn't want, any country can present its application. Choose country and song # The singer must have been born in the country he represents or at least have a strong connection with it. # If a singer has a direct family in a country, he must also have a life in it to be able to represent it. # If a singer for his or her conditions could represent more than two countries, he will only be allowed in his native country. # For a band to represent a country, at least one of its members must have been born in that country. # If a member of the band has several possibilities for its conditions, it will only be allowed in his native country. # Worldwide famous artists, can not represent a country if they have just a relation with it. # The song must have been published after January 1st 2014. # The song can be any lenght. # The singer must be at least 16 years old to participate. # Songs which took place in (J)ESC are not allowed. # Songs from the national finals of Eurovision are allowed to participate only if they already ended. # Songs with more than 25 millions views in its official video are not allowed. # Parodies, mash-ups and non-official remixes are not allowed. # It's not necessary for a song to have an official music video. You can make your own, or submit an alternative video to be used for your entry. # Make sure the song you submit has a studio version. Voting # Voting system is similar to all online song contests. Voting for top 10 songs and awarding points (12 points for the favorite song, 10 points for the second favorite, then 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1 point respectively). # In case of non-voting, the country votes will be the same, but the user will be eliminated for one edition. # In case of non-voting, the MBU will find another external jury. Final results # The winner is the country achieving the most points. # If some countries are tied, the country which received points from the most countries will be the winner. If they still in tie the one with more 12 is the winner (and then, 10 and 8). If they still in tie, the country which gives more points to the other will win. If they still in tie, both countries will be the winners. In case of a tie in another position, we'll put tied countries in the position they're opting. Borrowing countries # There are some countries without a strong music industry, so the MBU allow them to borrow some singers from other countries. These countries are: * Algeria and Tunisia * Cyprus and Greece * Egypt and Libya * France and Monaco * San Marino and Italy * Andorra from Spain (Catalonia) * Albania from Kosovo * Lebanon and Syria from Jordan * Montenegro from Serbia